


Альдебаран

by Falde



Series: 4 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Для Чжебома это было подобно прыжку в неизвестность — огромный риск и никаких гарантий.





	Альдебаран

**Author's Note:**

> Альдебара́н — ярчайшая звезда в созвездии Тельца и во всём Зодиаке, одна из ярчайших звёзд на ночном небе. Название произошло от арабского слова الدبران (al-dabarān), означающего «последователь» — звезда на ночном небе совершает свой путь вслед за Плеядами.
> 
> бета - Riisa

Ёнджэ приходит неожиданно, громко хлопая при этом дверью, и это — определённо не тот поступок, которого ожидают люди, написавшие в групповой чат какао «пойду закончу песню». Обычно участники стараются не мешать друг другу (и Чжебому — особенно) работать над музыкой.

Но Ёнджэ — это исключение. В его случае.

У того обе руки заняты стаканчиками кофе, на локте висит пакет с эмблемой «Dunkin' Donuts», а ещё он широко улыбается и коротко машет своими покупками.

— Американо и пончики, хён? — спрашивает Ёнджэ на английском, и, господи, этот его акцент.

Стаканчик с кривоватой надписью «JB» на боку — Чжебом абсолютно уверен, что это почерк Ёнджэ — оказывается возле его открытого блокнота, а сам Ёнджэ собирает разбросанные на столике перед диваном листы бумаги, попутно рассказывая всё подряд. Говорит, что утром проснулся из-за тыкавшей ему лапой в лицо Коко; что БэмБэм прислал ему смешную карикатуру на Марка; что встретил в кофейне пару фанатов, которые пожелали ему хорошего дня. Он говорит очень много, и это должно отвлекать от работы (а следовательно раздражать), но, наоборот, успокаивает.

Как и всегда.

На самом деле, если бы Чжебому нужно было описать отношения с Ёнджэ одним словом, то он бы выбрал «доверие». Конечно, это актуально для любой группы: лидеры отвечают за своих участников, пытаются принимать правильные решения и вести всех правильной дорогой, и всё это невозможно без доверия. В общем-то, любой коллектив строится именно на нём.

Но нет другого слова, которое подходило лучше бы подходило для его ситуации.

Когда они только познакомились, Ёнджэ соглашался со всеми замечаниями и предложениями, которые Чжебом только озвучивал, и из-за этого казалось, что собственного мнения у него нет. Таких людей Чжебом уже встречал не раз, и был уверен, что Ёнджэ — один из них (а ведь сейчас это даже звучит нелепо). Впрочем, свою ошибку он понял довольно быстро — через несколько дней совместных тренировок? — своё мнение у Ёнджэ было по поводу всего, и он не боялся высказываться в спорах с другими трэйни. С другими, но не с Чжебомом. Вывод из этого напрашивался один, вполне очевидный: дело было не в Ёнджэ, а в самом Чжебоме. Он тогда решил, что просто кажется слишком серьёзным и пугающим, что было неудивительно, с его-то характером и вспыльчивостью. Но этот ответ тоже оказался неверным — стоило Ёнджэ только заселиться в общежитие, как он начал спорить с Чжебомом по поводу всяких повседневных мелочей вроде «кто бросил гору грязной одежды посреди гостиной», «кто доел последний рамён», «кто сегодня крайний и моет посуду». Но о важных вещах, касающихся музыки, вокала, тренировок, он по-прежнему не говорил ничего.

— Опять о каких-то глупостях думаешь, хён? — спрашивает Ёнджэ, придвигая стул поближе и усаживаясь.

Думает. Чжебом вообще много думает.

— Ты же над песней работаешь? — Ёнджэ заглядывает ему через плечо, даже не дожидаясь ответа. — О, неплохо получается, чего и следовало ожидать от самого Дефсоула. И как это будет звучать?

Чжебом стучит пальцами по тетради с лирикой, раздумывая, какую партию выбрать, и останавливается на припеве. Ему даже не нужно подсматривать в текст, чтобы его воспроизвести — пусть он и менял формулировку множество раз в поисках более удачной, каждый вариант песни прочно засел в его голове. Но пока он поёт, сомнения в его груди ширятся. Ему нравится нынешний результат, и он рад, что создал эту песню, но это не значит, что она понравится окружающим, что её решат включить в альбом, что она сможет увидеть мир.

Одного только «мне нравится песня, которую я написал» недостаточно. А стопроцентной уверенности в себе и своих способностях у Чжебома нет. У него в принципе никакой уверенности нет, есть только пессимизм. Он боится ошибиться, он считает, что недостаточно хорош, что многое упускает и что (всегда) мог бы сделать лучше, но не сделал. Он годами борется с этими мыслями — и с собой, — но они никогда не уходят насовсем.

У Чжебома есть семья и друзья, которые его поддерживают. У него есть фанаты, которые за ним следуют. У него есть остальные участники — подобные семье, если не ближе, — которые помогают ему идти вперёд, не забывая при этом попутно подшучивать над ним.

У него есть Ёнджэ, и это уже отдельная история.

Ёнджэ верит в него годами, совсем наивно и как-то по-детски. Потому что Чжебом — такой же человек, как и всё и тоже способен на бесчисленное множество различных ошибок, но Ёнджэ не считает их чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. 

Так было всегда. То, что Чжебом изначально воспринял как отсутствие собственной точки зрения, на деле оказалось доверием. Ёнджэ, по каким-то своим, только ему известным причинам, с самой первой встречи решил, что мнение Чжебома достаточно авторитетно, надёжно и правильно, чтобы на него полагаться. И это при том, что сам Чжебом так не считал и всегда боялся, что не сможет быть хорошим и достойным лидером. Боялся, что однажды сделает неправильный шаг, последствия которого станут непоправимы и подведут под удар всю группу. Но Ёнджэ хватало веры и, наверное, безрассудства за них обоих.

А для Чжебома это было подобно прыжку в неизвестность — огромный риск и никаких гарантий.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Ёнджэ, стоит ему закончить петь. И когда Чжебом смотрит на него, то сталкивается с искренностью и безграничным теплом во взгляде.

Ёнджэ повторяет припев, делая при этом пару ошибок в словах, но в его исполнении песня всё равно кажется ещё лучше.

Возможно, ему даже стоит внести озвученные Ёнджэ изменения в тексте. Так будет выглядеть интереснее.

— Звучит легко и очень освежающе, — продолжает Ёнджэ. — Я думаю, публике понравится, ты зря переживаешь.

Чжебом смущённо улыбается и смотрит в сторону. Ёнджэ всегда видит его насквозь, и реагировать на это Чжебом не научился даже за все прошедшие годы. Но там, где он сомневается, Ёнджэ достаточно одной фразы, чтобы рассеять все его страхи.

Подобное понимание невероятно ценно для него.

(Через несколько месяцев после дебюта, во время съёмок «4 Things Show», Чжинён спросил у него: « _ты счастлив?_ », и тогда он сказал, что не уверен. Если бы Чжинён задал тот же вопрос сейчас, его ответ бы не изменился. Но потом Чжебом непременно бы добавил, что теперь он близок к счастью, как никогда прежде.)

— Ты решил, как она будет называться? — интересуется Ёнджэ, и вот это уже проблема, потому что идей для названий у Чжебома нет.

При написании лирики он обычно руководствуется двумя вещами: пережитым опытом и воображением. Но здесь он в большей степени опирался на свои ощущения и постарался вложить в слова несколько вариантов трактовки. 

Это песня о счастье, которое они чувствуют, зная, что их ждут и любят множество фанатов по всему миру, и об этом он может говорить на интервью.

Это песня обо всех них, счастливых благодаря поддержке семьи, и об этом он может сказать остальным участникам.

Это песня о любви, которую один человек испытывает по отношению к другому, и так он может представить её директору.

А ещё это песня о том, как он чувствует себя рядом с Ёнджэ, и об этом он не скажет никому.

Ответ приходит неожиданно.

— Да, я решил, — кивает Чжебом и осторожно выводит на полях « _You Are_ ».


End file.
